List of Stephen Squirrelsky Future Kids named after
List: Stephen and Sandy: *Bradley is named after Bradley Dee Baker *Joseph Squirrelsky is named after Joseph Marshall *Yasha Squirrelsky is named after Yasha Mousekewitz *Binky Squirrelsky is named after Binky Bee Robert and Tanya: *Jonathan Cheddarcake is named after Jonathan Thomas *Edwin Cheddarcake is named after Edwin Jones Tyler and Bunnie: *John Fluffers is named after John Lennon and John Henry *Paul Fluffers is named after Paul McCartney, Paul Bunyan, and Paul Bernardo *Ringo Fluffers is named after Ringo Starr *George Fluffers is named after George Harrison, George Carlin, and George Washington Rocky and Katrina: *Eric Raccoon is named after Eric Smith *David Raccoon is named after David Smith *Ivy Raccoon is named after Ivy Smith *Zara Dog is named after Zara Dawson *Erika Dog is named after Erika Dawson *Zack Dog is named after Zack Dawson Tim and Bijou: *Brian Seed-son is named after Brian Griffin *Emma Seed-son is named after Emma Watson *Julie Seed-son is named after Julie Boma *Susie Seed-son is named after Susie Camichael *Annabelle Seed-son is named after Annabelle Dawson *Tim Seed-son Jr. was named after his father, Tim Seed-son Danny and Daizy: *Dylan Danbul is named after Dylan McCarthy *Kesha Danbul is named after Kesha Timber *Paul Danbul is named after Paul Burnett *Kate Danbul is named after Kate Smith *Diesel Danbul is named after Diesel Smith *Kidaroo Danbul is named after Kidaroo Busters *Wiseguy Danbul is named after Wiseguy the Bodyguard Ryan and Yin: *Ashley Fluffers is named after Ashley Judd *Stella Fluffers is named after Stella (The Winx Club) *Thomas Fluffers is named after Thomas Mullholland *Leo Fluffers is named after Leo (Little Einsteins) *Trent Fluffers is named after Trent (Total Drama) *Dorothy Fluffers is named after Dorothy Gales *Josh Fluffers is named after Josh Kettles *Abigail Fluffers is named after Abigail Lincoln *William Fluffers is named after William Hartnell *Jesus Fluffers is named after Jesus Christ Chris and Angelina: *Alan & Zayne Pepper are named after Alan Young and Zayne Carrick *Cecilia Pepper is named after Cecilia Marfo *Teresa Mouseling is named after Teresa Teng *Monica Mouseling is named after Monica McGhee *Keaton Mouseling is named after Keaton Jones Alvin and Reba: *Cameron Fluffers is named after John Cameron *Sadie Fluffers is named after Sadie Aldis *Anakin Fluffers is named after Anakin Skywalker *Katrina Fluffers is named after Katrina van Tassel *Casper Fluffers is named after Casper the Friendly Ghost *Janet Fluffers is named after Janet Waldo *Alvin Fluffers Jr. is named after his dad Danny and Luna: *Simon Whiskers is named after Simon Seville *Amy Whiskers is named after Amy Fourpaws *Dave Whiskers is named after Dave Seville *Joey Raccoon is named after Anderson Joey *Jennifer Raccoon is named after Jennifer Parker *Kimberly Raccoon is named after Kim Possible Andrew and Amy: *Alan Catsmith is named after Alan Cook *Steven Catsmith is named after Steven Universe *Salli Catsmith is named after Salli Barkin *Kendra Catsmith is named after Kendra Hamilton *Charlie Catsmith is named after Charlie Brown Sunil and Pepper: *Vincent Nevla is named after Vincent Price *Marty Nevla is named after Marty Freeman *Aaron Nevla is named after Aaron Porkins *Ursula Nevla is named after Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Rose Clark is named after a rose *Angelina Clark is named after Angelina Ballerina *Lillian Clark is named after Lillian Bunny *Rodney Clark is named after Rodney Dangerfield Stanz and Rona: *Arthur Hamsterson is named after Arthur Read *Millie Hamsterson is named after Millie (Thomas and Friends) *Allison Hamsterson is named after Allison the Sweet Girl *Logan Hamsterson is named after Logan Paul *Rosie Hamsterson is named after Rosie Anderson *Percy Hamsterson is named after Percy the Park Keeper Aaron and Lammy: *Jaden Sheepish is named after Jaden Grove *Penny Sheepish is named after Penny Brown *Dennis Sheepish is named after Dennis the Menace *Cale Sheepish is named after Cale Sniffer *Tiana Sheepish is named after Princess Tiana *Holly Sheepish is named after Holly Dolly *Priscilla Sheepish is named after Priscilla *Maxwell Sheepish is named after Maxwell Boswell *Kastha Sheepish is named after someone *Wilbur Sheepish is named after Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) Booker and Coco: *Lawrence Cooter is named after Lawrence (Go!Animate) *Duncan Cooter is named after Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine *Callie Cooter is named after Callie (Go!Animate) *Bridget Cooter is named after Bridget Panza *Grace Cooter is named after Grace (Go!Animate) Ian and Fluffy Fluffy *Glen Fluffers is named after Glen Douglas *Campbell Fluffers is named after Glen Campbell *Mike Fluffers is named after Microsoft Mike *Donnell Fluffers is named after Mike O'Donnell Panda and Floral: *Henry Smoochie *Ebenezer Smoochie *Dimitri Smoochie *Fredrick Smoochie *Huckleberry Smoochie *Spring Smoochie Tails and Amanda: *Penny Opossum *Mitch Prower *Junie Opossum *Alberto Prower *Maggie Opossum Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: *Daniel Quillers *Aurora Quillers *Bambi Quillers *Jayna Quillers *Harold Quillers *Sarah Quillers *Edmond Quillers *Angel Quillers *Señor Quillers *Anna Quillers Owen and Priscilla: *Kessie Antler is named after Kessie the Bird and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) for her middle name. *Larry Antler is named after Larry the Cucumber *Angelina & Blossom Skunk are named after Angelina Mouseling and Blossom (PPGs) *Rodney Skunk is named after Rodney Copperbottom *Cody Antler is named after Cody Simpson *Isa Skunk is named after Isa the Iguana Elliot and Lillian: *Sally Bunny *Franklin Hops-a-lot *Buster Bunny *Marina Hops-a-lot *Hannah Bunny *Orville Hops-a-lot *Isabella Bunny *Stephen Hops-a-lot Rocky J. Squirrel and Melody Prettyful: *Bob Squirrel *Rachel Prettyful *Keith Squirrel *Belle Prettyful *Dallas Squirrel Comquateater and Felina: *Lucy Claws *Derek Claws *Terence Claws *Rosanna Claws *Elijah Claws *Mavis Claws *Darton Claws Anderson and Sheila: *Skylar Joey *Olivia Joey *Calvin Joey *Jessica Joey Griffer and Zoe: *Abraham Feist *Adolph Feist *Fritz Feist *Lambert Feist *Hector Feist *Martha Trent *Angelica Trent *Heather Trent Tongueo Money and Penny Ling: *Luke Money is named after Luke Skywalker *Leia Ling is named after Princess Leia *Connor Money is named after Connor (Thomas and Friends) *Caitlin Ling is named after Caitlin (Thomas and Friends) *Lee Money is named after Lee (a Go!Animate voice) *Elizabeth Ling is named after Elizabeth Holmes *Gilbert Money is named after Gilbert Gottfried *Eddie Ling is named after Eddie Valiant Walter and Ming-Ming: *Matilda Beakers is named after Princess Matilda *Arista Duckling is named after *Sarah Beakers is named after Sarah Ravencroft *Ellie Duckling is named after named Ellie Weasel *Phillip Beakers is named after Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) Elroy and Pipsqueak: *Canard Oakdale *Miriam Oakdale *Alex Oakdale *Penelope ZhuZhu *Elroy Oakdale Jr. *Ariel ZhuZhu *Yancy ZhuZhu *Moana Oakdale *Wolfer Oakdale *Luther ZhuZhu Shy and Trix: *James Weasel *Walnut Weasel *Rosita Weasel *Andy Weasel *Petunia Weasel *Beth Fox *Marian Fox *Jackie Fox *Ricky Fox *Marie Fox Psy and Brainy: *Arnold Snowing is named after Arnold Shortman *Donny & Andrew Snowing is named after Danny Osmond and Andrew Catsmith *Jodi Snowing is named after Jodi Benson *Achilles Barker is named after Achilles *Lulu Barker is named after Lulu Caty *Amby Barker is named after Amby Rosemary *Wendy Barker is named after Wendy Darling Gregory and Bruma: *Michael Stripers *Jackers Stripers *Jane Stripers *Elsa Stripers *Ally Lioness *Violet Lioness *Elliot Lioness *Neutron Lioness *Karen Lioness Tia and Nicky: *Billy Tabby-Cat *Alice Fox *Gordon Tabby-Cat *Molly Fox *Alexander Tabby-Cat *Robyn Fox *Jake Tabby-Cat *Hubie Fox *Georgina Tabby-Cat Rompo and Winter: *Walter Money *Robert Squirrelly *Gwen Squirrelly *Howard Money *Izzy Money *Bobby Money *Sandy Squirrelly *Judy Squirrelly *Helga Squirrelly *Jackson Money Waldo and Jingle: *Ellie Weasel *Roderick Weasel *Kathy France *Skeeter Weasel *Cyril Weasel *Perdita France *Emily France *Junior Weasel Phineas and Smelly *Han McSkunkey *Fiona Smelly *Lando McSkunkey *Tanya Smelly *Fester McSkunkey *Tillie Smelly *Edward McSkunkey *Tara McSkunkey *Percy Smelly Charles and Tina: *Lola Beavy is named after Lola Bunny *Bart Weasel is named after Bart Simpson *Dawn Beavy is named after Dawn Bellwether *Apple Weasel is named after the fruit *Dee-Dee Beavy is named after Dee-Dee, Dexter's sister *Dumbo Weasel is named after Dumbo the Flying Elephant Shet and Charles De Girl: *Rico Meerkata *Dawson Meerkata *Bianca De Girl *Alexia De Girl *Pedro Meerkata *Miranda De Girl *Eilonwy Meerkata *Kristofferson De Girl Periwinkle and Julimoda: *Jasper Claws *Stacey Claws *Ramesses Claws *Aleshia & Louise Claws *Gidget Claws *Kris Kitten *Red Kitten *Maisy Kitten *Attina Kitten *Hunk Kitten *Periwinkle Kitten Jr. Daniel and Raldo: *Elmo Alaska *Felicity Alaska *Roger Alaska *Dennis Alaska *Betty Alaska *Diamond Alaska *Rudolph Alaska Frankie and Olivia: *Harry Winter is named after Harry Potter *Zayn Winter is named after Zayn Malik *Niall Winter is named after Niall Horan *Liam Winter is named after Liam Neeson *Louis Winter is named after Louis Armstrong *Rebbie Winter is named after Rebbie (Dan Danger) Dinky and Emerald: *Greta Puppy *LaSasha Puppy *Mick Dachshund *Boris Dachshund *Faline Puppy *Dale Dachshund *Wendell Puppy *Linda Dachshund *Huffy Dachshund Category:Lists